The Secret Diary of Kai
by Aphy
Summary: ALERT: IT HAS BEEN UPDATED! Ah, the diary of the almighty Kai: the place where he vents his feelings about the annoying Tyson and writes about the things he loves so dearly like Dranzer. I command thee to click on those blue letters to read! Enjoy.
1. The Secret Diary Begins!

Hi everyone! *waves frantically* New story by me! YAY!   
Well, now, the diary begins just... I don't know when. It just..BEGAN! ^_^ And from then on, there'll be entires galore! That is, if you guys want more. *snickers*   
Well, Send back some feedback soon! Thanks! *flashes the peace sign*   
  
Oh yeah, one more thing, if I get ANYTHING wrong, just jump out and tell me! Just...don't be mean about it, okay? ^_~ (besides, I know almost everything about Beybalde but I still CAN be wrong ^_^)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**Thursday, May 3rd; First Entry**   
  
**Dear Diary,**   
  
_**Beyblade battles played:** ten.   
**Beyblade battles won:** ten.   
**Beyblade battles lost:** none.   
**Annoyed by Tyson:** twenty times (it's only noon).   
**Yelled at Tyson:** twenty times.   
**Had the Urge to Hit Tyson:** twenty times.   
**Told to Calm Down by Kenny or Max or Ray or Tyson:** many, MANY times._   
  
I still don't know why I agreed to be the captain of the Bladebreakers. Besides, what kind of a name for a team is the Bladebreakers? It sounds so stupid, much like Tyson, the one who came up with the name. Being captain isn't all-that-great. The team members annoy me all the time about training; I admit they're pathetic and Tyson was only _lucky_ to beat me that one time, but they do need me to help them train. Just ... I wish they'd listen more.   
  
This is the way I see my team.   
**Most Annoying Member**: Tyson, by far.   
**Strongest Besides Me:** ...sadly Tyson since he beat me that ONE time and it will NEVER happen again!   
**Smartest Member:** Kenny or as they call him, the Chief.   
**Most Cheerful:** Max; he can be annoying sometimes but not as much as Tyson   
**Best Looking Besides Me:** Probably Ray   
  
At least the team knows when to leave me alone. Well, Ray seems to know when to leave me alone while Tyson keeps trying and trying to annoy me; he doesn't seem to realize that no matter what he does, it annoys me. Even the sound of his voice is annoying. Stupid Tyson.   
  
Dammit! I don't know _how_ he did it but Tyson has Dranzer and I swear when I get my hands on him...   
I'll write later when I get a chance. Tyson will regret to ever taking Dranzer! I should have never left Dranzer on the table! DAMN TYSON!   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers _


	2. Three Entries: Tyson's Pain

Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews! ^_^ I love reviewers; they're just so special. *hands out special cookies to everyone*   
Anyways, I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter. *squeals* I'm so happy people liked it! Well, since no one else had a diary of Kai or anyone else for that matter up, I decided to put one up. Yay for me! Oh, and I'm going to have three or two diary entries for each chapter and I'll see how that goes for now. Thanks again! ^^ And one more thing, I have no clue on when this'll take place. Maybe around episode 8 when they go to China. Any ideas? ^_^   
  
BianHu! I've tried to download the Japanese version of Beyblade for the longest time! I've searched and searched! *cries* I can't find any of the Jap. Beyblade anywhere. -_-;; I'm trying to make this more like the Jap. version with Kai but I'm so used to them being the Bladebreakers. *fwaps English version* ^_^ At least you still like the diary.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**Thursday, May 3rd -- Cont.**   
  
**Dear Diary,**   
  
_**Yelled at Tyson for Taking Dranzer:** too many to count.   
**Threatened Tyson:** too many to count._   
  
Finally, after chasing Tyson through the hallways of this stupid hotel, Tyson --- well, Tyson was looking back at me with a large grin and ran into an open door. A very loud bang echoed. Serves that little [insert something extremely horrible here] right. He yelled in pain as I took Dranzer AND his baseball cap from him but I wasn't finished after that. I made my way back to the hotel room to find Max, Ray, and Kenny staring at me kind of worried as I made my way into the room where Tyson slept. I took Dragoon.   
  
After a little while (about fifteen minutes), Tyson came into the room, his face red. He looked liked he had cried from the pain of running into the door. Pathetic. He didn't even run into it _that_ hard. He demanded Dragoon and his cap back and I did give them back. With that, I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and left.   
  
Only about ten seconds later, Tyson's scream of my name echoed so loudly, I couldn't stop laughing for the longest time. While I was in that room with Dragoon, I took the kit from Kenny and let's just say I gave Dragoon a little touch-up as well as his favourite baseball cap. I don't think I'm done with that ... that chipmunk-brained Neanderthal yet! (not a bad insult if I say so myself).   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_   
  


* * * * *

  
  
**Friday, May 4th; Second Entry**   
  
**Dear Diary,**   
  
_**Beyblade battles played:** two so far.   
**Beyblade battles won:** two.   
**Beyblade battles lost:** none.   
**Annoyed by Tyson:** none yet.   
**Yelled at Tyson:** not yet.   
**Had the Urge to Hit Tyson:** thought about it but didn't.   
**Told to Calm Down or Chill Out by Kenny or Max or Ray or Tyson:** not yet._   
  
It's the very early morning and no one else seemed to be awake ... so I got up and went out for a walk. I met with two young bladers who just stared; they asked me for a battle and of course, I beat them without breaking a sweat. Stupid little fools. I moved on from those kids and just started walking. I ended up back here in the hotel room.   
  
Tyson is snoring again.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_   
  


* * * * *

  
  
**Friday, May 4th -- Cont.**   
  
**Dear Diary,**   
  
_**Beyblade battles played:** eight in all.   
**Beyblade battles won:** all.   
**Beyblade battles lost:** none.   
**Annoyed by Tyson:** twice.   
**Yelled at Tyson:** twice.   
**Had the Urge to Hit Tyson:** many.   
**Told to Calm Down or Chill out by Kenny or Max or Ray or Tyson:** once._   
  
Ray was the next one to wake up. Kenny and then Max and finally Tyson ... but we had already left for breakfast. Ray, out of us four, managed to eat the most, until Tyson came along and cleaned all our plates as well as the whole buffet. Annoying little brat. Breakfast was nice until he came along.   
  
After breakfast, we went wandering around the streets of China for a while. Kenny rambled on about the amazing sites, Ray told us a little about the history, Max bounced up and down about the beyblades in the shops, and Tyson drooled as we passed the restaurants. Out of all of them, Tyson was the most annoying while Ray's little history lesson was interesting even though I knew all of what he said already.   
  
After all of that, Tyson disappeared into a restaurant, Max jumped into a blading store, and Ray fell into a conversation with a group of bladers while Kenny searched around on his laptop. I left. I walked. As I walked, I got into another six battles and won them all (of course). No one around here seems to be a worthy opponent.   
  
I met up with the four once again for dinner. Horrible. Tyson ate everything the buffet had to order; even the Surprise Soup. I really can't stand him. I've been controlling myself too long around him. One day, I will hit him. Stupid Tyson. ...baka.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_


	3. Three Entries: Sleep in or not to?

Yay! I love reviewers! *squeals and throws money and cookies and other good things like Kai and other random bishies*   
  
^_^ From a link I clicked on about Beyblade, I found these quizzes! On the first quiz, I got Johnny! YAY! I'm almost exactly like him except I can be really nice ^_^ (http://kawaiilk.tripod.com/beybladequiz.html)   
And the next quiz (http://quizilla.com/users/Alleya/quizzes/Which%20Beyblade%20character%20are%20you%3F/), I got Michael. Crowd pleaser. Ah yes, a little too true (but then again, it depends on the people; skater types and boarders aren't my crowd ... anime and fantasy and actual funny people are my crowd). ^^;;   
  
Just go take the tests and tell me who you got! I always find that interesting. *flashes the peace sign* AND MICHAEL NEEDS A BIGGER FANCLUB! And so do I. ^_^ *imagines fanboys and then pauses to throw up* Sorry, that doesn't suit me very well. *snickers* I'm just a girl who loves anime and one guy! *does a little dance*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**Sunday, May 6th**   
  
**Dear Diary,**   
  
_**Beyblade battles played:** four.   
**Beyblade battles won:** four.   
**Beyblade battles lost:** none.   
**Annoyed by Tyson:** millions.   
**Yelled at Tyson:** millions.   
**Had the Urge to Hit Tyson:** millions.   
**Told to Calm Down or Chill Out by Kenny or Max or Ray or Tyson:** ..millions.._   
  
I was busy all Saturday trying to teach Ray, Max, and sadly Tyson some new beyblade moves (from Kenny's constant asking) just in the alley-way of the hotel we were staying in. Ray and Max caught along fairly quickly with some different launching moves while Tyson kept whining about when it would be over. Can't he ever think with his head for once and _not_ with his stomach? What an annoying little jackass! So I pretty much kept my attention towards Max and Ray while I tried to ignore Tyson (hence TRY). Finally, after at least two hours, he pushed me way too far. I snapped. Launched Dranzer at his head. Sadly, Tyson moved out of the way. Curses.   
  
One day I hope to actually hit Tyson with Dranzer. I think Dranzer would enjoy that quite a bit as well. I don't know how Kenny and Max and Ray tolerate that kid. He's just way to annoying for his own good. He needs to get a life. Or a stomach reduction. And a bigger brain.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_   
  


* * * * *

  
  
**Monday, May 7th**   
  
**Dear Diary,**   
  
_**Beyblade battles played:** one.   
**Beyblade battles won:** one.   
**Beyblade battles lost:** none.   
**Annoyed by Tyson:** a few.   
**Yelled at Tyson:** none.   
**Had the Urge to Hit Tyson:** a few.   
**Told to Calm Down or Chill Out by Kenny or Max or Ray or Tyson:** once._   
  
Got a little tired and bored this morning so I left. Of course, they chased after me. Don't they know that for once I'd love some time to myself? I'm not their babysitter! Although I seem like it sometimes. Sadly, Tyson somehow caught up to me. Annoying little [insert extremely horrible word which has not even been invented yet because it's so horrible]. Hope one day Dragoon realizes what kind of a beyblade he's in and leaves. I actually feel bad for Dragoon.   
  
I think I might sleep in tomorrow an extra hour or so. Not because someone told me to but because I feel like it. I always seem to get up around five in the morning or so. No. That'd screw up my day plans. Oh well.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_   
  


* * * * *

  
  
**Monday, May 7th -- Cont.**   
  
**Dear Diary,**   
  
Decided to sleep in tomorrow an extra hour. See if it makes a difference on how annoying Tyson is. Doubt it.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_


	4. Two Entries: I LOST? It isn't possible!

*is in complete shock* Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! *jumps up and down* And I'm SORRY about the really slow update but I needed to update some other stories of mine that haven't been updated for a long time. Meh, sorry again. And besides, someone hit me so I kinda ... busted me neck in a way. *snickers* It's funny because I have to -- I'll shut up.   
  
I don't know HOW long I'm going to make Kai's diary but I ... don't know. It depends on you guys actually; it depends if you guys just want me to keep going. And if I finish Kai's diary and like how it went (which I like how it's going right now actually ^_^), I might have Ray/Rei's diary as well since he's so popular. Writing diaries is fun. Wheeee. And this one is a little short but Kai's depressed and I have no ideas right now. *snickers madly* Enjoy!   
  
P.S., happy birthday to anyone born in February! ^_^ I have so many friends born in February! Ooh, and a question: when Kai's birthday? I think I once knew but ... I don't know O_O anyone know? You'll be thanked ^_^ Ja!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
** Thursday, May 10th**   
  
**Dear Diary,**   
  
_**Beyblade battles played:** five.   
**Beyblade battles won:** four.   
**Beyblade battles lost:** ...one. I LOST ONE?!   
**Annoyed by Tyson:** once.   
**Yelled at Tyson:** once.   
**Had the Urge to Hit Tyson:** once.   
**Told to Calm Down or Chill Out by Kenny or Max or Ray or Tyson:** twice._   
  
Battled random people in the streets and won all ... except for _**ONE**_ stupid battle! Some stupid kid with a dolphin bit-beast who oddly defeated Dranzer quickly. HE CHEATED! The kid must have cheated! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME, THE ALIMIGHTY KAI!   
  
Besides that, I had a horrible day. Tyson ate all the food at the buffet we went to; Mr. Dickinson wasn't there so WE had to pay. Of course, I paid almost for everything. That really pissed me off. But happily I hit Tyson upside the head.   
  
I swear I'll hunt down that kid and destroy his bit-beast, Dolphino or whatever. He will pay for defeating Dranzer and I will make sure that he will never beyblade again. I have only been beaten once and let us keep it that way!   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_   
  


* * * * *

  
  
**Friday, May 11th**   
  
**Dear Diary,**   
  
Miserable. Depressed. Go away. Humph. That kid cheated, dammit!   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_


	5. One Entry: Tyson was behind it?

*gives cookies to everyone* Thank you everyone so much for the reviews! *stares at the reviews again* I've never gotten that many for that short amount of chappies. *sniffles and gives out more cookies*   
  
To all the Kai/Tyson fans, I've been thinking about it and I'm not sure if I want to make this a yaoi. Now I admit Kai DOES write about Tyson a lot but *pauses to think* you know, I just don't know ^_^ I'm just going to leave it as is for now and maybe later on Kai will *coughs* realize his feelings O_O I'm not a big fan of yaoi but I don't MIND it.   
  
I command you people to keep liking this! ^_^ *calms down* Well, you don't have to like it -- thanks to all the reviews! I might actually make a diary for Rei/Ray ... but I don't know yet. *needs to think* I don't know if it'll be connected to this diary - as in the events - but it might. *hangs head* I have no clue. -_-;; BUT THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I love you guys.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**Saturday, May 12th**   
  
**Dear Diary,**   
  
Today was by far a great day! (It's just after one in the morning so if I spell anything wrong, bite me - besides, who's going to read this besides me?) Why was it great? Well, I found that kid and you know, I was right. He _did_ cheat. Ha ha! So in reality, I didn't lose a match! I am still undefeated! ...well, besides that match with Tyson but that was simple luck.   
  
While taking a morning walk through the quiet (oddly) streets of China, I came upon a large blade match and guess who was there? That kid. I pulled him aside and you wouldn't believe how scared he was of me! He was shaking! _Shaking!_ I threatened him that if he didn't tell me how he won the match against me, I'd smash his beyblade which I took from him a few seconds before. Of course, that made him talk. You won't believe what I found out from this boy, named Danny (yes, I found out his name too). Seems that Tyson was in on this 'defeating' and he told this kid Danny to defeat me; Tyson told Danny my weaknesses - like I have very many.   
  
Soon after my little talk with Danny was done, I let him go. I was so furious that I battled everyone I came across and beat them before they could even realize what was going on. Two dozen battles won; Dranzer is very proud of that, as am I.   
  
After that, I wandered back to the hotel and went into my room to think of a plan. No one noticed how I was feeling - like they ever did - which was fine with me. Took from the time I got back at the hotel (one in the afternoon) to after dinner (seven o'clock in the evening) to think of a plan. I think it's a pretty good plan and I know that Tyson will learn his lesson. After dinner, I left on my way to the nearby market where I picked up a few things. Knowing Tyson will eat _anything_, I decided to make a midnight snack for him since I know he didn't get enough food at dinner.   
  
Left the room a few minutes a little while ago and found out that Tyson took the bait.   
  
Excellent.   
  
He'll soon feel the affects in the morning and that will surely bring a smile to my face.   
  
While I was thinking of a plan, I came up with a list of insults for Tyson. I'm very proud of it actually. Here's the list:   
-incompetent  
-worthless  
-dim-witted  
-nitwitted  
-half-witted  
-slow-brained  
-weak  
-unskillful  
-lame  
-idiotic  
-messy  
-warped  
-lazy  
-deranged  
-dense  
-loser  
-pig  
-**chipmunk-brained neanderthal [my personal favourite]**  
-buttmunch  
-fruitcake  
  
I'll think of more later.   
  
I'm going to get some sleep now. I have to get ready for Tyson's little 'show' tomorrow in the morning; I have to make sure I'm there for every little bit of it. Ha ha right back at you Tyson. No one should ever try anything against Kai. _Ever._   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_


	6. Two Entries: Ah, the happiness and joy

*hands out cookies and oreos to everyone* ^_^ I finally got to 100! YAY! Thank you so much everyone! My next goal is 150! *is dancing around in circles with tap shoes on with Weapon of Choice playing in the background* I got 100! I love all you reviewers! You guys are the best, you know. ^^;;   
  
Anywho, well, don't expect me to update really quickly for a bit until Spring Break. I'm really busy right now with all these annoying tests and I need to get my math mark up a little more. O_o I may be smart but I am a slacker; if I actually worked, all my marks would be above 90%. *begins to wonder why she slacks off* Well, at least I got around to this and I got about *looks and counts* five lines of Rei/Ray's diary done. ^_~ I think it's going to be 'connected' to this one with the events and such but I just started it. Of course, not all the dates will be the same. *clears throat* And now I present to you, THE NEXT ENTRY! (And psst, I'm NOT making it yaoi.)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**Monday, May 14th**   
  
**Dear Diary,**   
  
**_Yesterday was such a wonderful day!_**   
  
Tyson woke up in the morning, feeling a little 'woozy' and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He came out, looking all happy and cheerful like he always did (sadly), and ran out to go get some food. Of course, wanting to know, I followed. We all came to some restaurant where Tyson began to start to stuff his face until his whole face turned completely green. He rushed out of the room and into the bathroom. He didn't exit for at least three hours.   
  
It just gives me goosebumps of happiness all over.   
  
After walking for five minutes, Tyson was back into a bathroom. After that, we finally went back to the hotel where Tyson didn't exit the bathroom until at least one o'clock in the morning. It's six in the morning right now and it's quiet; I'm just so happy Tyson ISN'T happy/cheerful/HIMSELF. Wow, I'm such a great guy.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_   
  


* * * * *

  
  
**Tuesday, May 15th**   
  
**Dear Diary,**   
  
_**Beyblade battles played:** two.   
**Beyblade battles won:** two.   
**Beyblade battles lost:** none.   
**Annoyed by Tyson:** twice; he was complaining about his stomach pains from yesterday and the day before.   
**Yelled at Tyson:** none actually.   
**Had the Urge to Hit Tyson:** a couple.   
**Told to Calm Down or Chill Out by Kenny or Max or Ray or Tyson:** none, oddly enough_   
  
Yesterday was just so perfect with no Tyson around but today, Tyson was around all day complaining about his stomach pains. Like I would even care about that! Ugh! Ate breakfast quickly and then left to be on my own for a bit. I got into two easy battles on which I won both and continued to wander the streets of China. Interesting little place and I don't like it a whole lot because of all the people. I am NOT a people person. NEVER.   
  
I wandered for the longest time, getting some looks from people (which kind of scared me actually), and finally returned to the hotel where I jumped into the pool because no one else was there. Took a swim and then watched some television in my room and now I'm writing this. I can't wait until the tournament starts up; it's getting boring around here. At least I'm seeing a movie tomorrow; something like Lord of the Rings.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_


	7. Three Entries: LOTR and something more

*blink* Wow, I didn't get a lot of reviews for my last chapter. *shrugs* OH WELL! ^_^ And after this is up, I'm working on Rei's diary so his should be up by tomorrow! *does a little dance around and hands out cookies to the reviewers* (kairox, I loved the insult, 'glutton' *laughs)   
  
I loved the end of this chapter. I was snickering/giggling like crazy; it's not really FUNNY but it's kind of amusing. Anywho, I really can't think of anything to say right now but enjoy! ^_^;; And LOTR: FOTR, I decided he saw that. *shrug* He can see TTT MUCH later on ^_~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**Thursday, May 17th**   
  
**Dear Diary,**   
  
_**Beyblade battles played:** four.   
**Beyblade battles won:** four.   
**Beyblade battles lost:** none.   
**Annoyed by Tyson:** once.   
**Yelled at Tyson:** none.   
**Had the Urge to Hit Tyson:** once.   
**Told to Calm Down or Chill Out by Kenny or Max or Ray or Tyson:** once._   
  
The movie I saw yesterday, Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, wasn't half bad. Boromir annoyed me the whole way through while I must admit, Aragorn wasn't half-bad; he was probably my favourite character throughout the whole movie. I almost laughed/snickered when Merry and Pippin were around; at least no one noticed that. All the characters reminded me of someone (well, almost all of them):   
  
**Sauron:** someone in my family   
**Gandalf:** Mr. Dickinson. A little weird.   
**Frodo:** ...Tyson and I'm not sure why. Frodo was kind - but he can eat a lot. Maybe Tyson is some weird form of a Hobbit.   
**Sam:** Kenny.   
**Legolas:** Ray. I don't know why but --- he did.   
**Aragorn:** A little me; kind of a loner, likes to keep to himself - just scratch the Arwen thing.   
**Merry/Pippin:** They make a strange mix of Max.   
  
I enjoyed the movie and it was nice because Tyson was QUIET.   
  
Today wasn't such a bad day; Tyson only annoyed me because of his snoring and from then on, I was out walking by myself. All the bladers here are so easy; can't wait for the Tournament to start and then we'll finally have some action.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_   
  


* * * * *

  
  
**Thursday, May 17th**   
  
**Dear Diary,**   
  
Oh wow Kai, I never knew you hated me so much. Oh well, that's life for ya! Hehehehe, yes I did read all your entries and found out it was you who made me sick. I'll think of something to do to get you back with. Heh-heh. Cya later Kai!   
  
Yours TRULY,   
_Tyson, The Best Blader_   
  


* * * * *

  
  
**Thursday, May 17th**   
  
**Dear Diary,**   
  
TYSON! YOU BAKA! YOU WILL DIE!   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Angry Leader of the BB who will KILL Tyson_


	8. Two Entries: Stupid Tyson and Sweet Reve...

Okay, yes, I've realized I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. I've been so bloody busy lately and I just haven't had any ideas for writing. BUT I finally updated! YAY ME! Oh, and Rei's diary? Uhm, I put it up but quickly took it down because, well, I don't think I can keep up with it. I've got a lot of other stories to update as well as other things. And sorry that this isn't long but I'm a little out of it. *sniffs* Sorry ^_^ Wheeee, and yes, I know that the dates aren't the same as the calendar; my birthday isn't Saturday, it's Monday. O_o   
  
If anyone wants to write Rei's diary (or any other for that matter), go ahead and do it! Just tell me who you're doing it on. ^_^ You shall recieve my blessing. XD   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**Friday, May 18th**   
  
Tyson. That little BASTARD! I do not care anymore! He dared to sneak into my room and snoop around -- and THEN he found my diary (WHICH IS PRIVATE!) and read it. And he even WROTE in it! I can't believe that little piece of [insert something not-so-suitable-for-children]. Baka. BAKA!   
  
I don't where he went to last night but all I know is I couldn't find him. Max, Ray, and Kenny tried so-very-hard to calm me down...Tyson is DEAD when I see him.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_   
  


* * * * *

  
  
**Saturday, May 19th**   
  
**Dear Diary,**   
  
Happy. Cheerful. Joyful. So full of good feelings that I could actually be NICE to someone! I got back at Tyson for reading my diary; placed some clams in his shorts while he was in the shower. Just seeing Tyson's reaction made me happy. Ah, revenge is sweet.   
  
Got into a beyblade battle today against some kid; it was nice because he actually put up a pretty good fight even with no bit-beast. Not bad. Another thing, Kenny made a few ... adjustments to Dranzer (against my complaints) and you know what, Dranzer spins a little bit better - not that he spun badly before. Besides that, life has been dull. Why do I feel like I'm missing something?   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_


	9. Two Entries: Final Tournament Soon

Okay, so I'm not a fast updater anymore BUT summer is HERE so YAY! I hope the plotline - the way the diary is going - works out to be good. ^_^ Anyways, I'll get to the point. UPDATE! [huzzah]   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**Friday, May 25th**   
  
**Dear Diary,**   
  
_**Beyblade battles played this week:** many, many.   
**Beyblade battles won this week:** many, many.   
**Beyblade battles lost this week:** ...one.   
**Annoyed by Tyson this week:** trillions.   
**Yelled at Tyson this week:** more than trillions.   
**Had the Urge to Hit Tyson this week:** trillions.   
**Told to Calm Down or Chill Out by Kenny or Max or Ray or Tyson this week:** ....trillions_   
  
It's been a busy week so that's why I haven't written anything. Besides, I forgot where I hid you because I had to make sure Tyson didn't read anymore of my ... thoughts. Beyblade battles have been getting boring around here and the Asian Tournament is halfway finished; I can't wait to get back home to relax a bit but I'm getting the feeling that won't happen anytime soon. All the Beybladers in this tournament aren't even much of a challange to me; the one called Lee which approached Ray might be pretty good but I'm doubting it right now.   
  
I also found out while I thought life felt so dull: Beyblade battles have been dull. At least I think that's it...   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_   
  


* * * * *

  
  
**Saturday, May 26th**   
  
**Dear Diary,**   
  
The final tournament battle is tomorrow. Can't wait to kick some serious ass. I doubt those White Tigers will stand much of a chance against us; well, I know I'll do perfectly fine but I doubt Tyson might do well. All he can think about is his stomach.   
  
Trained a bit today with Ray; he isn't too bad but he could be better. At least he has Drigger back so that's a good thing for the ... 'team'. And Kenny's going crazy about the final match saying we need to train more and that he needs to adjust our blades. I personally think he's overreacting and that my beyblade is fine but Tyson's and Max's and maybe Ray's could use some adjustments - not _mine_. We'll just have to see how the tournament turns out. Stupid Tyson.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_


	10. Three Entries: Stupid Tournament Over

I have no clue where this is going; no plotline in head and I don't even know if it's going along with the show. But who cares, right? Well, I do but meh. ^_^ Oh, and Kai writes 'bitch' in this chapter. XD *might have more swears later; depending on Kai* And I'm going to follow the episodes now -- I don't know where to get info on the Japanese epis so I'm going to use the English epis as my guides.  
  
**P.S.** - I love all you reviewers! Shall you be blessed with COOKIES!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**Sunday, May 27th**   
  
**Dear Dranzer,**   
  
_**Beyblade battles played this week:** twenty-five.   
**Beyblade battles won this week:** twenty-four.   
**Beyblade battles lost this week:** one --- it was a stupid win! ARGH!   
**Annoyed by Tyson this week:** too many to count.   
**Yelled at Tyson this week:** I hope he dies.   
**Had the Urge to Hit Tyson this week:** I hit him with his own beyblade; I feel bad for Dragoon -- he needs a new beyblader.   
**Told to Calm Down or Chill Out by Kenny or Max or Ray or Tyson this week:** many._   
  
I decided to finally stop saying, 'Dear Diary' because it sounded girly and I am anything BUT girly. I am now writing to Dranzer since he listens to me and understands.   
  
Besides that, the final tournament is in a few hours; it's the early morning and I can't wait to kick some serious Beyblade ass.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_   
  


* * * * *

  
  
**Sunday, May 27th -- Cont.**   
  
**Dear Dranzer,**   
  
That stupid son-of-a-bitch Tyson! He couldn't even win the battle against Lee! The final battle between Tyson and Lee ended up in a draw and oh, goodie, Ray and Lee became best buddies once again. Joy, I'm so happy for them. UGH, who needs friendship when you're a great beyblader?   
  
I don't get why Tyson is so full of himself; he's not even a great blader. All he has is a bit-beast who deserves a better blader.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_   
  


* * * * *

  
  
**Monday, May 28th**   
  
**Dear Dranzer,**   
  
From what I've seen, Tyson's ego has been getting far too out of hand. Someone needs to hit that kid upside the head and take away that 'blade for someone worthy enough to use. I should be the one to hit him and I should keep his 'blade. Dragoon would be happy blading with me. I'm a great beyblader.   
  
I admit that my responses have been short lately but Tyson has been getting on my nerves; he keeps trying to find out where I place you everyday after I'm done writing. For now, I need to be quick before Tyson realizes what I'm doing. Once Tyson realizes he'll _never_ find you, everything will become longer once again.   
  
On a completely different note, my grandfather has been acting very strange lately. He's a bit of a wacko guy but still, something is amiss.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_


	11. One Mere Entry: Meet Max's Mother

Thank you everyone who has reviewed! Since I've reached 200, I ... I don't know. *shrug* Who knows? Maybe I've been inspired to keep this bloody thing going until 20 chapters or something. ^_^ You are all loved. And sorry it's only one entry; I can't remember anything about these episodes so I have to either find a summary or download the episodes from somewhere. *sniff and sigh*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**Tuesday, May 29th**   
  
**Dear Dranzer,**   
  
_**Beyblade battles played today:** one.   
**Beyblade battles won this today:** one.   
**Beyblade battles lost this today:** none.   
**Annoyed by Tyson today:** a few here and there.   
**Yelled at Tyson today:** may he rot in Hell.   
**Had the Urge to Hit Tyson this week:** I hit him with his own beyblade; I feel bad for Dragoon -- he needs a new beyblader.   
**Told to Calm Down or Chill Out by Kenny or Max or Ray or Tyson this week:** many._   
  
Whoopie, I am so happy. End sarcasm there.   
  
We've just arrived in the United States for the American tournament. Turns out, Max's mom works there and personally, I think she's kind of hiding something from us. Sure, she was as happy as ... as a pig in shit to see Max but that woman is hiding something.   
  
A little later: well, guess I was right. But then again, when is Kai ever wrong? Turns out we're being tested for weaknesses and whatnot by some stupid competing team. Weaknesses? Hah! Kai does not have any weaknesses! They'll find that out the hard way I guess.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_


	12. Two Entries: I have nothing to say

Okay, so the diary will SORT of be going along with the English version of Beyblade (haven't seen the Japanese version *cries*) but I'll be adding things in here and there to make it more interesting. ^_^ Who knows what'll happen to Kai! *evil laughter* And sorry for the slow updates; too ... much ... school ... and school-related ... STUFF! -_- ^_^ I love you all. *gets on hands and knees and kisses many toes*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**Thursday, May 31th**   
  
**Dear Dranzer,**   
  
_**Beyblade battles played today:** six.   
**Beyblade battles won this today:** six.   
**Beyblade battles lost this today:** none. (I only lose against those who have something to teach ... except Tyson; I LET him win dammit!)   
**Annoyed by Tyson today:** when have I not?   
**Yelled at Tyson today:** when will he burst into flames?!   
**Had the Urge to Hit Tyson this week:** ...no comment.   
**Told to Calm Down or Chill Out by Kenny or Max or Ray or Tyson this week:** no comment._   
  
Ugh, can't I ever help a little bit and just be left alone? Damn it all! So Mr. Dickenson - who reminds me of ... ah, childhood television memories - sent us off to this place yesterday where a kid named Antonio is supposed to ... train us but he was the one who needed the training. So I decided to help him out a bit. Yeesh, back of Tyson! If the others weren't around, Tyson would be rolling down a hill right now in a garbage can.   
  
Today was just a simple day were we rested. I couldn't get to you, Dranzer, yesterday because I was too busy. All we did was relax from our little 'outing' with Antonio. Wow, that kid sure is pathetic. Sort of reminds me of Tyson ... but that kid is sure better than Tyson.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_   
  


* * * * *

  
  
**Friday, June 1st**   
  
**Dear Dranzer,**   
  
Max. Always being the one who obsessed over teamwork and friendship. Reminds me of Tyson but Max is a better blader and he surely isn't as annoying. At least Emily got what was coming to her that [change the w to a b] witch.   
  
Tomorrow we're in Las Vegas for the stupid American Tournament. Time to show those stupid Americans what I'm made of. I, myself, have nothing to worry about; I know I'll do perfectly fine in that tournament but I ... am sort of ... worried - okay, not WORRIED but I'm WONDERING - about the others. Ray is doing all right with his more powerful Drigger but -- okay, you know what I mean. Tssh, who knows if they can handle themselves. I know I can.   
  
Kai can do anything. Well, except ballet. Damn that childhood of mine!   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_


	13. Two Entries: I Have a Secret

*nervous little laugh* Sorry I update so slowly; I'm a busy, busy ... bee. Well, Dramafest is over so I've got more time and one more week of school. RETURN OF THE KING AT TWELVE AM ON DECEMBER 17! aHEM. Yes. Here's the next ... few entries. Heh-heh. Kai has a SECRET! Hm .. what do you think about ... The Blade Breakers going to Hogwarts? You know, Harry Potter?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**Monday, June 4th   
  
Dear Dranzer,   
  
Beyblade battles played this week: ** _only practice._  
**Beyblade battles won this week: ** _--------_  
**Beyblade battles lost this week **:_ --------_  
**Annoyed by Tyson this week: ** _when am I not?_  
**Yelled at Tyson this week: ** _I need to change these questions._  
**Had the Urge to Hit Tyson this week: ** _I'll change these soon._  
**Told to Calm Down or Chill Out by Kenny or Max or Ray or Tyson this week: ** _ ...on various occasions._   
  
We've arrived in Las Vegas for the American Tournament; we'll win of course. I'm on the team. Why shouldn't we win? I AM ON THE TEAM. NO TEAM WITH ME CAN EVER LOSE! ...but we do have a chance of losing ... Tyson is on the team. Damn it all. We'd be top of the world right now if it wasn't for Tyson. Pfft.   
  
On a VERY different note, I haven't been letting you in on a secret: _I got a part in a Las Vegas Dance Show._ All the practice from when I was a little boy sure paid off. All the practices are at night and so are the performances -- there are four -- so I can sneak out of the hotel room. No one will notice. I get money through doing this so I can go out and afford some new stuff for Dranzer. I must keep this secret. I know the others will leave me alone but that damned Tyson will keep bugging me until I finally decide to kill him. Hm.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers _   
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
  
**Tuesday, June 5th **   
  
Dear Dranzer,   
  
First battle of the American Tournament went well. We won. They're happy. I'm PLEASED -- Kai doesn't DO happy. We still could have done better. I'm trying to get them all to do some more practice so we can win quicker; I'm positive that we'll win the whole Tournament but Tyson's blading skills keep making me doubt it.   
  
My first practice went well last night; there are a few others like me who blade but keep their personal life secret. I battled with a few of them and won but I learned a few things from them as well. Talking to others is a good thing. Talking to THEM is a good thing; talking to OTHERS is a bad thing. I can trust these new guys, these new ... blader/dancing friends. Hm. I sound like a weak blader. DAMN IT! KAI IS NOT A SISSY! KAI IS POWERFUL! KAI IS! ...I am Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers and proud owner of Dranzer. I may be a dancer but I AM KAI!   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_


	14. Two Entries: Dancing sucks, blading is b...

o_o Wow. Now THIS was a REALLY slow update. Heh-heh. Sorry. ^_^ Anyways, here. I had this saved on the laptop which my brother has been using for ... the last few weeks and hasn't let me get my hands on. GAH. I'll try and get up more quicker. YAY!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**Wednesday, June 6th   
  
Dear Dranzer,   
  
Beyblade battles played this week: ** _only practice dammit._  
**Beyblade battles won this week: ** _--------_  
**Beyblade battles lost this week **:_ --------_  
**Annoyed by Tyson this week: ** _..._  
**Yelled at Tyson this week: ** _..._  
**Had the Urge to Hit Tyson this week: ** _..._  
**Told to Calm Down or Chill Out by Kenny or Max or Ray or Tyson this week: ** _ ..._   
  
I left that Las Vegas show. Dancing isn't for me. I've come to see how stupid dancing is. Blading is better and KAI IS ALL-POWERFUL ... especially in battle. Dancing was a phase. a STUPID phase I will erase from my mind.   
  
Ignore all that. The Savage Slammers were beaten by us today; Ray lost and it pisses me off. Stupid Ray. Stupid ... Ray - he can do better. Max won. Thank you Max. Tyson ... won. DUMB LUCK! Tyson ONLY wins on DUMB LUCK! I'm still and will always be better than Tyson. Stupid Tyson. I also got a glimpse of the All Starz's captain Michael today. What a stupid show-off. I hope I'm against him when we're up against them. Show him that Kai is better.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers _   
  


* * * * *

  
  
**Friday, June 8th **   
  
Dear Dranzer,   
  
**Beyblade battles played this week: ** _only practice ... still._  
**Beyblade battles won this week: ** _--------_  
**Beyblade battles lost this week **:_ --------_  
**Annoyed by other Bladers: ** _they're all weak_  
**Lost my Temper: ** _I managed to keep it calm_  
**Proven to Everyone I'm the Best: ** _ when do I don't?_  
  
Yesterday we went up against Spintensity in the semi-finals. What a pathetic bunch! And stupid Tyson. He had to withdraw at the last mintue because of a _stomachache_. A STOMACHACHE! Honestly, how stupid is that? I think it's stupid. Now if _I_ had a stomachache, I would still battle. I can't show any kind of weakness.   
  
**Later**   
  
I can't believe it! I really, truly can't believe it! Tyson won! He actually won against one of the All Starz! It's ... creepy. Max is tense over this; it's pretty obvious. I'd probably be the same way if my mother was the scientist behind my competing Blading team. Well, now we all know that'll never happen, don't we? We all know where mommy is. ... Mom. I meant mom.   
  
I'm pretty sure that Max and Ray will do the rest of the blading. I'm positive they can pull it off; Max will pull it off well I'm sure. He DOES want to prove to his mom that he can blade. It's so obvious that the Bladebreakers will be the best with me being the Best of the Best.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_


	15. Three Entries: London sucks

I'm sorry for such a long wait; school just got real busy but it's SUMMER NOW! W00t!   
  
**Sunday, June 11th**   
  
**Dear Dranzer,**   
  
**Beyblade battles played this week:** _Only. fucking. practice._  
**Beyblade battles won this week:** _--------_  
**Beyblade battles lost this week :** _--------_  
**Annoyed by Tyson this week:** _Too many to count._  
**Yelled at Tyson this week:** _A lot less than I would have liked to._  
**Had the Urge to Hit Tyson this week:** _Many, many, many times._  
**Told to Calm Down or Chill Out by Kenny or Max or Ray or Tyson this week:** _Tyson should just shut up._   
  
Well, it looks like we won the American Tournament. Max managed to pull through and kick that annoying Michael's ass. That Michael is such a cocky blader; no wonder Max won. Michael was probably more concerned with the ladies than with the battle. Then again, _I_ am on the team so we'll always win.   
  
We're headed for the World Championships in Russia. Most of my fans are in Russia.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers _   
  
**Sunday, June 11th Cont.**   
  
**Dear Dranzer,**   
  
Well, it looks like there might just be a bit of competition in Russia. Tyson got into a battle against some purple-haired funny-talking freak and lost; then again, his opponents Bit-Beast was strange: it was huge compared to Tyson's and it was quite strong. He took out Tyson faster than you can say, "Bit-Beast." So what if Tyson lost? It doesn't mean that I'll lose against that guy. I would like to battle this guy; I'm in the need for a good challange.   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_   
  
**Tuesday, June 13th**   
  
**Dear Dranzer,**   
  
**Beyblade battles played this week:** _A few._  
**Beyblade battles won this week:** _A few._  
**Beyblade battles lost this week :** _None._  
**Lost my Temper:** _Once or twice._  
**Proven to Everyone I'm the Best:** _Defeating that Cenotaph guy._   
  
London has proven to be a very interesting place. Not only are they -- not me of course -- tricked into missing the boat, which means we're stuck here. And then Tyson has his bit-beast stolen (what an idiot! IDIOT!) and we're off to find it. Well, I couldn't care less. And then that's where we met Cenotaph. Nice guy. Really. Of course, the others had no chance against him so I had to jump in and save the day! And now we're travelling by land which is good: they need to get more exercise. If they're in better shape, so will their bit-beasts.   
  
Then our train was hijacked, and we were in a tunnel and we had to go rescue Kenny, which we did. Now we're in Paris. I like Paris, it's a nice place. And I left the group; I've disappeared from their site and it's just so wonderful! No more listening to Tyson whine! Tyson should shut up.   
  
Maybe while I'm gone, I should edit Dranzer a bit. I think it sounds like a good idea. Yeah, make Dranzer even stronger and then I'll be UNSTOPABLE! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
Signed,   
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers _


	16. Two Entries: Dranzer revamped Cake?

Shame. SHAME ON ME. I'm sorry. It's been a long time.  
My computer decided to wander off into the afterlife and left me with nothing but a ... spiffy monitor. So I lost everything. I'm basically starting from scratch so don't mind if I'm a bit rusty -- I haven't written anything in a bit. (School is rough. IB and drama!) And ... expect some slow updates. Stuff can be very mean.

* * *

**Tuesday, June 14th **

**Dear Dranzer,**

**Beyblade battles played today:** _Three._  
**Beyblade battles won today:** _Three._  
**Beyblade battles lost today:** _Me? Lose?_  
**Lost my Temper:** _Not today._  
**Annoyed by Tyson:** _None, he's not HERE!_

To tell you the truth, I'm kind of lonely. No, I do _not_ miss Tyson. I just ... I think I'm hungry. That's all.

I'm going to go harrass some innocent beybladers and steal their lunch money.

Signed,  
Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers

**Thursday, June 16th **

**Dear Dranzer,**

**Beyblade battles played today:** _Too many to count._  
**Beyblade battles won today:** _A lot._  
**Beyblade battles lost today:** _None._  
**Lost my Temper:** _I'm in a good mood._  
**Annoyed by Tyson:** _Stupid kid._

Fear my newly-modified Dranzer! BUWAHAHAHHAA.

So I defeated some Dark Bladers yesterday. Met some stupid French kid with a pathetic accent and bad hair: Oliver. I mean, really, his hair is horrible. Seriously. Oddly enough, Tyson beat him in a battle. Then again, I must admit, Tyson has better hair than Oliver. BUT NOT BY MUCH.

Met some kid Enrique. What kind of a name is Enrique? Stupid kids. Now Kai is a great name. When I think of the name Kai, I think of someone good looking, strong, a great beyblader and smart. Who wouldn't think of that if they heard the name Kai? I'm a ladies man but I don't go around flaunting it like Enrique-poo! Well, at least he defeated Tyson.

Dammit I'm hungry. Wait! Is that ... is that the smell of chocolate cake baking in a 500º oven? I think it is. Must get there before that pig Tyson.

Signed,  
Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers


	17. Three Entries: WTF!

So it's been another long time, AGAIN, and for that, I am sorry. Veeeerrrrrryyyyy sorry. I still have one more final exam and then I'm FREEEEE! But then I have to work, so we'll see how this goes!  
Enjoy the chapter! And to all you reviewers, I love you all to death. Someday, I shall get in touch with all of you and give you lots of chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

**Friday, June 17th **

**Dear Dranzer,**

**Beyblade battles played today:** _Two._  
**Beyblade battles won today:** _One._  
**Beyblade battles lost today:** _One. Shut up._  
**Lost my Temper:** _A few times..._  
**Annoyed by Tyson:** _Many, many._

Here I am, stuck in the smelly castle of Robert's. (I'd like to think if I ever had a castle, it would be a lot better and I would use Oust! Does he have cats in here or something?). Today was a well, shitty day. Tyson battled Enrique again and won, again, and frankly, I don't know how he does it. It must really be dumb luck.

So then we get to this castle. Stupid Robert thinks he's all that. And then there goes Tyson and gets LOST IN THE CASTLE! IDIOT! ... and then it happened: I battled Johnny and ... and I lost. I feel so dirty! I shouldn't have lost that batt--but I was just letting him win. I mean, ... who am I kidding, I lost. Johnny's skilled. BUT! After an agreement, I was going to battle Johnny again. Ray simply tied with Oliver (he was holding back obviouisly) and then I went against Johnny and of course, I won. Pay back. He realized at that point how great I am.

Behold, Super-Kai! Shut up, I thought it sounded kind of cool. Now, off to Moscow where I am going to freeze my ass off because I don't like coats.

Signed,  
Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers

**Saturday, June 18th **

**Dear Dranzer,**

Boris. Boris, Boris, Boris. There is something strange about that man ... and of course, Tyson needed _MY_ help in battle against one of Boris' bladers. He won, BUT WITH MY HELP. But I must find out who this Boris is.

I'm going to go contemplate what to do over a nice piece of apple pie and vanilla ice cream. Who cares if it's cold? I like apple pie.

Signed,  
Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers

**Saturday, June 18th, Cont.**

**Dear Dranzer,**

I'm not sure exactly where I am right now, but as usual, I brought you with me just in case I had an epiphany and had to write it all down. I finished my pie just a little while ago and decided to go for a walk and ended up here, in the creepiest Abbey I have ever seen. I'm currently experiencing ... strange feelings? Like I've been here before.

OH. MY. HOLY. WHAT. I. DO. NOT ... I WAS RAISED HERE. This is where I was raised. I feel so robbed! I need more apple pie to contemplate what to do! Should I run or stay and learn more? If only I had more pie...

Signed,  
Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers


	18. One Entry: Pie and Black Dranzer

Uh, so hi guys. I'm pretty damn annoying huh? I know, I know, I honestly forget about this and go off to do other things like university. So I'm hoping I'll keep coming back to this but does anyone maybe want to help me with Kai's Diary? Anyone. Please. I'd love for forever. Kthx. Just e-mail me at my address in my profile.

Note: The Dairy kind of goes with the show but has it's own little bits of randomness.

* * *

**Tuesday, June 21st**

**Dear Dranzer,**

**_Beyblade battles played today:_** None.  
_**Beyblade battles won today:**_ None Beyblade battles lost today: None.  
_**Lost my Temper:**_ Not once.  
_**Annoyed by Tyson:**_ He's not around.

I'm kind of hiding right now in the Abbey since the All-Starz are in Moscow too. It's been a good idea too because with my extremely amazing "snooping-around" skills, I found that there's a BLACK DRANZER. Excuse me? Boris offered it to me and heck yes! It's so mine. Again.

When I held the Black Dranzer, it was like eating pie: I felt whole again.

Boris told me I have to leave the Bladebreakers though. Yeah, it kinda sucks but at least no more Tyson!

Now Dranzer, I bet you're wondering why I'm taking the Black Dranzer like that though, huh? Well, you see my nice little diary, Boris offered me pie. Lots and lots of pie. How could I refuse THAT? Who refuses pie? Whoever refuses pie will feel the wrath of my Black Dranzer.

So anyways, I've been training with Black Dranzer. Good times. I think I burnt myself with Black Dranzer but that could have been me taking out the pie from the oven with no oven mitts on. Idiot.

I'm going to get back to training. Train, train, train. Then I can rub it in Tyson's face and be the ultimate best and have all the fangirls. Good plan. Oh, I should also do a bit more running; I've gained a little weight because of all the pie Boris is giving me. Why does he keep giving me pie? Pie for breakfast. Pie for lunch. Pie for dinner. Pie for midnight snack. That's all that I can find here. I saw some little random kid with an apple and I nearly mugged him but then I realized, the apple pie Boris makes is SO much better than a simple apple.

What have I become?

Signed,  
_Kai, Leader of the Bladebreakers_


End file.
